Amazons
by themis.ceres
Summary: This is a prequel story to the movie King Arthur. Alternative format it is centered around the main women in the Knight lives.
1. And So It Begins

**Amazons**

Her mother used to tell her stories of her father and the men who had taken him away. When her mother's warmth turned to fire and she tossed and turned with the heat she had repeated the stories she knew her mother loved the best. Her uncles had lowered her mother into the ground not to much later and as tradition commanded placed her sword above it.

Today the men from her mother's fairy tales had returned, it was her brother's turn.

"Vanora!" The young girl lifted her head.

"Dagonet?" Her older brother rounded the corner of the hut to face her in the cemetery.

"They are here." She quickly lifted her skirt and made her way to her brother's side.

"And you have spoken with them?" He nodded slowly. Her brother had always been calm but after their mother had died his silence had become constant. She grasped his arm. Her voice barely containing the anxiety. "And?"

A small smiled, barely curving the corners of his mouth, donned his tanned face. "You are to come also."

She dropped to her knees and covered her misting eyes with a hand. "Gods be praised."

Dagonet sank down her level, grasping her shoulders. "We leave soon, pack quickly." She nodded and he left her.

---

The Roman cavalry unit rode slowly towards the village. Something in the air made their hair stand up. The first man they noticed was carrying a bucket of water towards the stables. The commander raised a hand. "You there, halt!" The man looked up surprised and rushed the last five feet to the stables. The slighted Roman pressed his heel into his horse's side. As he reached the stable a beautiful middle aged woman exited.

"May we help you?"

The commander faltered for a second before donning his military voice. "We have come to collect the son you are to give to Rome."

The woman looked askance. "We have no able sons here." She paused a moment before reentering the stable. A minute later she brought a horse with her. "You are here because of the pack you made with the Sarmatian Knights." The Roman nodded. She sighed. "My daughter, Reah, she will suffice no?"

The rest of the unit looked curiously at their commander. A woman fighting? Yet curiously forsaking his Roman bravado he jumped off his horse and made his way slowly towards the woman. "You represent the lost tribe of immortal women?" She nodded. He took a deep breath and looked to her daughter. "You are willing to part with your daughter?"

The brown haired woman smiled and placed a hand on her conquerors cheek. "I am now."

---

She feigned a turn right to quickly make the left efficiently knocking the play sword out of the boy's hand. Cocking an eyebrow and smiled coyly. "Give?" The wide eyed boy on his knees nodded in a frightened manner. She shrugged and let him run back to his mother, her own father coming up and pulling her roughly in a hug.

"You did well my little flower."

She smiled. Her entire life she had wanted his love. Three years ago she got it. Her sickly brother was near death and rather than face the wrath of the Roman cavalry her father began to train her. She understood the hypocrisy of it and knew that it was not all fun and games because one day the Romans would come but today her father hugged her proudly.

Watching the seas of grass meet with the sky she saw the beginnings of a storm and something inside of her began to shiver. She had not as many days left now. Her attention was only disturbed by her mothers scream and father's sigh.

"Blodwyn!"

They had come for her.

---

She watched forty-five men gallop across the hills and cursed her infertility. If she had but one son she would not curse this day so much. Instead, she thought looking over her shoulder, I have but one girl. One girl who was currently spinning in the wild flowers. She had to act quickly.

"Bretta!"

She took a knife to her hair and bundled her warmly. Tears began flowing as she made her way to the horses remembering the consequences that had befallen the next tribe over who had contracted the cough. Just as she had saddled her daughter another coughing fit took over. She wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth and tied her sword to the saddle. Just as the Romans approached she whispered her last sweetness to her daughter and gave the horse a good smack.

---


	2. Vanora Eavan

**Chapter 2: I am Vanora Eavan**

Vanora means wanderer.

Eavan means beautiful or pleasant.

So I am the pleasant, beautiful wanderer. And so I _have _wandered.

When I was 14 my brother Dagonet was taken to Britain to serve in a Roman cavalry unit. I went with him and began working in the tavern.

-

When I was 16 I realized that I hated the serving wenches who slept with Dag's best friend.

When I was 17 I slept with Bors.

When I was 18 he told me he loved me.

When I was 21 I bore him his first child.

When I was 22 my best friend was killed in a Woad ambush

By the time I turned 25 almost half of the knights I had journeyed with Sarmatia were dead.

When I was 28 my sister was stolen from me.

When I was 29 my love was betrayed.

So today I sit and wait for him to return from his last mission, the impossible mission. And I remember.

-

I remember our first time together. His rough hands passionately yet gently leading me.

I remember his first mission after he had confessed he loved. I paced everyday. There are still marks in the floor.

I remember the way he always brought a wild flower home with him and gently tucked it behind my ear before leading me to conceive again.

I remember my first birth. And second. And third. And fourth. And fifth. And sixth. And seventh. And eighth. And ninth. And tenth. And eleventh. And how he held my hand and wiped my brow every time.

I remember the smell of the of warm grass.

I remember the soothing sound of my mother's voice.

I remember the bustling of Rome.

I remember the first time I saw snow.

I remember the first time I buried a friend plus every time after that.

I remember the first time he cried in front of me.

I remember the awkwardness with which he love was confessed.

I remember the first time we fought.

I remember the first he heard me sing.

_Land of bear and land of eagle _

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home singing our song..._

_...hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

We will go home


End file.
